


I (don’t) like writing

by EmeraldButterfly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, My work - Freeform, Poetry, Writing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldButterfly/pseuds/EmeraldButterfly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I (don’t) like writing

I don’t like writing.  
At least I don’t  
Like the feeling of the hard wood pressing on my sore fingers  
my aching hands  
so sore  
but I do like the feeling of a new adventure, a magical place,  
right there  
to  
explore  
I just slip into another world  
and when I’m done  
when I’m called home  
I leave it there for later.  
I feel so relaxed with a new story  
I feel so calm after the thrill  
I’m cozy at home on a great adventure  
I don’t really like to write at all.  
But  
I love making stories


End file.
